Confusion
by narukoOZ
Summary: hanya berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto mengenai kegundahan hatinya. Chap 2 up! Complete : kelanjutan cerita mengenai Naruto yang gundah akan pernyataan cinta Sasuke, dan satu persatu pertanyaan yang muncul mulai terjawab.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: not even a story, dribble pendek yang hanya berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kegalauan Author  
><strong>

**Pairing: SN  
><strong>

**Rated: K+  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto yang bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, menuliskan semua kegalauan yang dia rasakan dalam sebuat blog, dan berharap semoga dengan menulis semua kegalauan dan keresahan yang dia rasakan dapat sedikit berkurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia memilihku? Memilihku dibandingkan dia? Melupakan yang teristimewa demi yang selalu ada. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau dia hanya sedang bermain-main dengan perasaanku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Perasaaanku saat ini campur aduk. Ada rasa senang, tapi lebih di dominasi oleh rasa takut dan tidak percaya. Walaupun, berkali-kali dia katakan agar aku mempercayai perasaannya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk melakukan itu. Dia, yang dulu terasa amat sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Dia, yang tak pernah aku harapkan dapat menjadi milikku. Dia, yang awalnya hanya ingin ku jadikan sahabat karena aku tau aku takkan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Hanya karena aku selalu ada disisinya, selalu ada ketika dia ingin bercerita, dia bilang dia menjadi terbiasa dengan keberadaanku, dan tanpa dia sadari dia malah ternyata mulai memiliki benih cinta padaku. Padahal saat itu, aku ingat benar kalau dia sedang mencintai sosok lain. Dia menceritakan mengenai sosok itu padaku setiap saat, menanyakan mengenai sosok itu padaku setiap saat. Tahukah kamu,saat itu aku benar-benar merasa tak memiliki harapan lagi. Karena, sosok yang dia cintai itu terlihat juga mencintainya. Tapi, karena dari awal aku sudah membatasi perasaanku ini, menghambat pertumbuhannya dan mematahkan setiap bunga yang tumbuh dihatiku, jadi saat itu aku merasa biasa saja. Merasa, wajar saja dia mencintai sosok itu. Sosok itu penuh dengan beribu keistimewaan dan kelebihan. Dibandingkan dengan diriku yang biasa-biasa saja ini. Tapi, kini dia mendadak memilihku? Kenapa? Beribu pertanyaan berputar-putar dipikiranku saat ini. Apakah ketika dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku, dia benar-benar serius? Atau mungkin hanya sekedar bercanda? Tapi, kini kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa keputusanku ini tepat? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya menjadikanku pelarian karena penolakan yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang ia cintai itu? Tapi, dia menyuruhku untuk percaya padanya. Percaya pada perasaannya. Tapi, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan padaku bahwa dia belum bisa melupakan sosok itu. Dia bahkan pernah meneteskan air mata demi sosok itu. Apa memang semudah itu dia melupakan sosok yang sangat dia cintai? Apa semudah itu dia bisa melupakan sosok yang telah membuatnya meneteskan air mata? Aku tak tahu lagi mana yang benar, mana yang salah. Aku bahkan masih meragukan, apa benar sosok yang selalu ada disamping mu bisa menggantikan sosok yang teristimewa di hatimu? Ataukah perasaan yang kau rasakan ketika kau merasa yang selalu ada itu berubah menjadi yang terisitmewa hanya sementara? Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Haruskah aku mematahkan dan membunuh dengan paksa setiap bunga yang kini mulai tumbuh semakin rimbun dihatiku? Atau haruskah aku membiarkannya tumbuh dan berkembang semakin rimbun? Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata ini semua palsu? Bagaimana jika, ternyata dia benar-benar hanya menjadikanku pelarian? Bagaimana jika, ternyata dia tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa memilikinya, tapi terlalu banyak kekhawatiran yang aku rasakan. Apa pilihan terbaik yang harus aku ambil? Bisakah kalian membantuku menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sangat menggangu pikiranku ini?

.

.

.

Harro reader, jawab pertanyaan Naruto di kolom Reviews ya, onegaishimasu~~


	2. Chap 2: the end of this

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: not even a story, dribble pendek yang hanya berisi mengenai kelanjutan kegalauan Author, typos**

**Pairing: SN**

**Rated: K+**

**.**

**.**

Summary: kelanjutan dari kisah Naruto yang pada awalnya galau dikarenakan Sasuke yang mendadak menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Note:

Aku - Naruto

Dia - Sasuke

cerita ini merupakan sequel dari Confusion

eitts, sebelum itu, saya benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Guest-san yang sudah mau me-review Confusion, semoga kedepannya Guest-san login jadi saya bisa membalas review-an nya dengan cara yang lebih baik. Sekali lagi, Hounto ni Arigatou

So, let's read the story,,

enjoy

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, aku memilih untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Bulan pertama hubungan kami…

Semua berjalan normal, kami bersikap layaknya pasangan biasa. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang dia jalani, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungiku. Kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama, awal yang indah. Dan aku mulai berfikir untuk mempercayakan hatiku sepenuhnya untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Sikapnya sangat manis padaku, aku luluh dan membiarkan pagar yang kupasang runtuh dan memutuskan untuk percaya pada apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Hingga….

Bulan kedua hubungan kami…

Pada minggu-minggu pertama semuanya terasa sama, sama menyenangkannya dengan bulan pertama hubungan kami. Kami bahkan membuat janji-janji untuk kedepannya. Tapi, di pertengahan bulan kedua, entah mengapa dia mulai berubah. Dia tak lagi menghubungiku, ketika aku tanya mengapa, dia selalu menjawab bahwa dia tengah sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku yang telah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di setiap hariku mulai merasa hampa. Aku bingung, aku ragu. Apakah aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah? Apakah memberikan hatiku padanya adalah keputusan yang salah? Apakah mempercayainya adalah keputusan yang salah? Hatiku mulai bertanya-tanya. Setiap kali aku mencoba menghubunginya. Ada saja alasan yang dia buat. Hatiku perih. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku? Dan aku mulai menyesal akan keputusanku.

Bulan ketga hubungan kami...

Aku mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadirannya. Kami bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, apakah aku sedih? Jawabannya, Iya. Bagaimana tidak sedih, ketika seseorang yang selalu ada disisi mu, selalu menemanimu, mendadak pergi meninggalkanmu dengan beribu tanya di fikiran. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Aku telah sampai dititik jenuhku, telah terlalu lelah untuk mempertahankan kebersamaan ini,telah terlalu lelah untuk bertanya-tanya mengenai ada apa denganmu. Kini, aku hanya akan diam dan melihat bagaimana kelanjutannnya kisah kita. Mungkin kalian kembali bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku tidak langsung saja mengambil keputusan duluan dengan memutuskannya? Jawabannya, karena aku berpegangan pada komitmen yang telah kami ucapkan. Ditambah lagi dorongan dari teman-teman ku yang terus menghiburku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus bertahan. Ternyata aku tak perlu menunggu lama.

Diawal bulan keempat hubungan kami

.Dia mulai kembali menghubungiku, tapi karena telah terlanjut perih hati ini. Aku hanya menjawabnya sekedarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dengan santainya dia mengatakan **"kita sudah tidak cocok lagi"**. Aku membeku ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Bagaimana tidak, setelah hampir 2 bulan tanpa kabar berita, dia kembali menghubungiku hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Aku tidak habis fikir. Ketika itu, hanya ada satu kata yang dapat aku katakan padanya **"alasannya?"** dia menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa **"ya kita sudah tidak sinkron lagi"**. Dan air mata menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Aku berjuang keras untuk menahan air mata itu agar tak jatuh ke pipi ku. Aku takkan menangisi orang sejahat dia. Lalu aku iyakan ajakannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu. Dan kini, aku tahu bahwa aku benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan dengan mempercayakan perasaanku padanya, telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan pagar perasaan yang ku buat luluh lantah karena sikap manisnya.

Setidaknya, ada satu hikamah dari hubungan kami ini. Aku akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di fikiranku sedari awal dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Dan, ssstt jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, kini baru 2 minggu berlalu, dia telah dekat dengan teman dekatku. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

what do you think about Sasuke here? and Naruto?


End file.
